Wrath Of A Uchiha
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is my first Trunks and Sarada fanfic so be nice summaries are not my strong points so no flames please.


**Wrath Of A Uchiha**

It was a normal sunny day in the village Konoha everyone was out in droves enjoying as much sun as they could. But the peacefulness of the day was short lived by someone shouting "TRUNKS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOUR GOING TO REALLY WISH THAT THE ENEMY YOU FACED TOOK YOU OUT INSTEAD OF ME!" Seconds later a flash of purple flashed by followed by an angry female hot on his heels. Minutes later Trunks came to a clearing trying to catching his breath desperately looking for a place to hide. "NOW I'VE GOT YOU!" a angry growling voice said from behind Trunks. This caused Trunks to freeze and his eyes to go wide as he slowly turned around backing up slowly until his back hit a tree.

Chuckling slightly Trunks defended himself by saying "I didn't want to worry you it was a mission after all." "Yeah a mission where you almost DIED!" the angry voice said from the darkness dark red eyes glowing amongst the darkness. This caused Trunks to sweat even more he could feel his blood run cold as he froze in place; Trunks felt like his heart stopped even though he knew he was still alive he even thought he could hear his bones rattling within his body. Don't get Trunks wrong or anything he loved his girlfriend he really did but when she was angry she was a force to be reckoned with; and when she flashed her famed Uchiha clan eyes Trunks knew he was in some deep shit. Chuckling once again Trunks tried to somehow break the ice ease the tense that was in the air around them; "see babe I am ok I came back in one piece didn't I." The only answer Trunks got was a growl as Sarada Uchiha came into the clearing; both of her hands balled into fists her fingernails digging into her palms.

Sarada was almost sure she was going to draw blood; but Sarada didn't care she had other pressing matters to attend to. Nearing her target Sarada grabbed the collar of Trunks capsule corp's jacket and pulled his face to hers; "Your right about one thing you did come back in one piece and I am happy about that." Trunks blew a sigh of relief but that wasn't to last long though. Then Sarada continued by saying "but don't think I am going to let you off the hook so easily Trunks." Seeing the evil glint in his girlfriend eye caused Trunks to cower in fear and sweat once again. "You almost died on me and I had to hear about it from Gohan!; how do you explain that Trunks?"

Trunks for the most part could only just stammer unsure of what to say. "Well you had your chance hon" Sarada said quietly. Seconds later screams from the clearing could be heard; and when Trunks came too all he said was "Ahh my aching head" out of the corner of his eye Trunks saw a bright light and attempted to move away when another voice said "Hold still I am almost done." Looking over to his other side Trunks sees his girlfriend Sarada standing next to her father Sasuke Uchiha both of whom were just glaring at him. This made Trunks feel rather uneasy and Sakura Uchiha felt bad for Trunks; she then looked at her husband and daughter and asked "what's going on?" Sasuke said nothing he just continued to glare at Trunks; this just made Trunks feel even more uncomfortable he was beginning to wonder who was more scarier his girlfriend or her father.

The Uchiha clan was a force to be reckoned with; and he just hoped that his death was quick and painless. Sakura couldn't take it anymore she hated see Trunks like this he may've been from another world; but that doesn't mean that she didn't treat Trunks like a son she never had even though he was her daughter's boyfriend. Unable to take anymore of this ominous silence that blanketed the room Sakura put her hands on her hips and glared at her husband and daughter "would one of you like to tell me what's going on?" Sakura asked after a few moments of receiving no answer. This caused Sakura to snap and she first started with her husband "Sasuke stop looking at Trunks like that you're scaring him!" Sasuke just grunted at his wife's sudden outburst it didn't faze him in the slightest."Serves him right" Sarada started to say moments later but quickly faltered under the gaze of her mother;and Sarada quickly becoming silent looking at the ground.

Taking a deep breath Sakura asked one final time "Would one of you like to tell me what's going on this is your last chance?" Still looking at the ground Sarada didn't dare look her mother in the eye and said "It's a long story mom a long story." "Well dear daughter we have all the time in the world so why don't you start here and now" Sakura said trying to calm her daughter's nerves. After a few moments Sarada told her mother and father the whole story from beginning to end. Sakura also noticed that her daughter's cheeks become red the blush only increased as Sarada continued her story;she was slightly embarrassed as what happened between her and Trunks. Sakura sighed as she listened to her daughter's story her daughter was in love much like herself when she was Sarada's age.


End file.
